Konoha Chronicles: Part I
by Squad7
Summary: A little story I made up with the help of a good friend. Follows the Naruto storyline somewhat, some OOC and a few OC's.This is Naruto my way. Rated for Language and a few scenes in later chapters
1. That Morning

Chapter 1 "That Morning"

Ryo Yamaguchi woke up with a start as his alarm clock went off. He looked around lazily, and then he spotted the calendar and gave a goofy smile and jumped out of bed. "WOO-HOO, Today's the day of the graduation exam!" He said with a smile. So he did his morning routine of a shower, getting dressed, eating, and sleeping for an extra 5 minutes, and then getting everything he needed for the day. After that he ran out the door ready to pass his exam and finally becoming a ninja!!

Meanwhile in a house in the far western district of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a boy was waking up, his name was Daisuke Nohara. He woke up to the sound of his sister Rose yelling at him from downstairs. "Daisuke wake up!!" She yelled, "I'm up damn it!!" He yelled back. He looked at the clock "Heh 30 minutes not bad..." he said to himself, then he got dressed and ate a quick something, then he looked at the calendar "…. Oh." He said blankly. He stared at it for a few minutes then yelled "Hey sis I'm outta here, later!" "Alright bye!" And with that he grabbed his ninja tools and left to the ninja academy to take the graduation exam.

* * *

Ryo arrived at school early as usual only to see a few students there, which included, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Daisuke Nohara, and some other kids he didn't care about. "Hey Sakura!" he yelled out to her "Oh hi Ryo" she replied "Are you ready for today's exam?" "Yes Ryo…" she replied with a sigh. "Okay I hope we all pass hehehe." He said with a smile "Idiot…" Sasuke said coolly "Hey who are you tal-" Ryo was cut off by Iruka Umino their sensei while in the ninja academy "Hey what's going on here?" He asked in a strict tone "Nothing sensei" Replied Ryo in an agitated voice "Good."

"Now then, as many of you should already know today's the graduation exam." Iruka told the class "Yes sensei." Everyone replied. "Okay then, now I will call you according to your last name." After awhile Daisuke was called up "Alright now Daisuke I need you to show off some of your Taijutsu skills on this dummy, okay?" "Yeah, yeah." So after some none to impressive Taijutsu performance Iruka said "Well it's an improvement….you pass." Daisuke looked up and sighed "Well okay, here's your Headband." Iruka said, Daisuke walked over and grabbed it and stuck it in his pocket "Hey Daisuke you're supposed to wear it." Iruka said to him "Nah, I'd rather leave it in my pocket" he replied and walked back into the classroom "Kids these days" Iruka said with a sigh...

Daisuke walked back into the room and just about every girl in the class except for Sakura and some other girls crowded around him, all off them were asking if had passed or not, he simply replied :"Yeah.., now get out of my way." So all the girls went back to there seats and Daisuke sat down in his chair. Ryo and Naruto were glaring angrily at him. _"Why can't we get girls like that?" _They both thought.

So everyone else went to the testing room and surprisingly everyone passed, yes even Naruto. "Well" Iruka said with a small laugh "Now since the testing is over you all have to get sorted into teams." Everyone glared at Iruka and yelled "WHAT?!?!?"

Iruka laughed abit more and said "Yep, now for Team 1, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Daisuke Nohara." Daisuke looked at the ceiling and was thinking about what hell his life was going to be, whereas Ino and Hinata were both kind of happy and sad at the same time. "ahem, next Team 2…" Later on "Now Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto was happy at first. Well then it came crashing down on him as Sasuke was put in the team, but Sakura wasn't happy at all about this. "Alright Team 8 Tenten, Shikamaru Nara, and Ryo Yamaguchi" Tenten didn't care, neither did Shikamaru, but Ryo was having a mental breakdown over his team. Once all the Teams were chosen everyone was dismissed to lunch.

* * *

Daisuke went off to somewhere immediately, while Ryo was trying to find him, everyone went off to eat and meet all of their team members. Ryo was searching the park area when he found Sakura, so he jumped down from the tree he was in and said "Hey Sakura." "Oh hey Ryo, what are you doing here?" "Well I don't care about my team and I'm trying to find that Daisuke kid…" "Why?" "He seemed lonely and he doesn't really have any friends…and he's always sleeping in class..." "Well okay I think I'll help you out" "Really?" Asked Ryo excitedly. "Yep." Sakura said with a smile. "Alright let's go!" Yelled Ryo as he ran off. "Hey wait up Ryo!!" Yelled Sakura as she got up and ran after him. Daisuke was on the other side of the park when he saw Ryo running at him, with Sakura behind him. "Oh great.."

"Hey Daisuke!" Ryo said once he got closer. "What do you want?" Daisuke asked "I just want to talk." Ryo replied "Well okay...hi...bye" Daisuke said and turned around "That's not what I meant." "Oh I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings?...fine" Ryo glared at Daisuke angrily "I thought you wanted to talk not have a staring contest." Daisuke said "Oh yeah that's right." Ryo said. Daisuke just sighed

Well that's chapter 1. Please comment and I plan on having the second chapter out soon…. maybe with school and all.


	2. Subject

Chapter 2 "Subject?"

"Well Daisuke, how are you?" Ryo asked, Daisuke looked at the sky and replied "Fine...I guess…" "What'd you mean?" "Nothing important…" "Well whatever, anyway how come you're always sleeping in class, and that you're only gone to the academy for 2 years unlike everyone else?" Ryo asked instinctively "Is that the only reason your over here?" "Umm…well kinda...not really…maybe" Daisuke stared blankly at Ryo "What?" Ryo asked "Pathetic…" "Hey!!" Ryo yelled "Well can you at least answer my question?" "Fine." Daisuke said with a sigh "Alright then why?" Ryo asked "Well I'm always asleep because I never can get any sleep during nighttime and the reason I've been in the academy for only 2 years…well that's none of your business." Daisuke replied with an agitated tone. Ryo was really confused at the moment "Uhh so how come you're not telling me the reason why you only came to the academy for 2 years and why don't you get any sleep at night?" "I already told you, because it's none of your business." "That's not helping." Ryo said "Oh well."

"Hey, did you guys forget about me?!?" Sakura whined, Ryo turned around "Oh sorry about that, ha-ha…well Daisuke this is Sakura, Sakura this is Daisuke, now I'll leave you two alone here to talk" He said with a sheepish grin and then he left. "Idiot…" Daisuke remarked after Ryo had left. "Well um Daisuke…anything you wanted to talk about?" Sakura asked. "No not really…" "Well you're boring." "Yeah so what?" "Well it's annoying." "I should care, why?" Sakura just stared at him. _"This is pointless…" _"Well anyways is there anybody you really…HATE!!!" Daisuke looked at Sakura then looked away "Yeah, but I'm not telling you." "Aren't you gonna tell me anything?" Sakura asked angrily. "Uh yeah" "What?" "I'm 13, how's that?" "…we should head back to the academy now" "Right." So Daisuke and Sakura both headed back to the academy, but on the way there they were attacked by a….

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura yelled "What I just wanted to have some fun…geez." Naruto replied sadly, almost whimper like. "Well you can have your own damn fun when you get off me!!" Daisuke said angrily "Well I want to fight you, because all the girls seem to like Sasuke and you a lot, so I wanna see if you're any good at fighting." Said Naruto "Well you can fight me when you get the hell off of me" Replied Daisuke loudly "Oh right." Naruto got up and walked over onto a small field. Daisuke got up and walked onto the same field as Naruto. "Wait guys we don't have time for this." Sakura said worriedly. "Don't worry I'll finish him off quickly." Daisuke said "Yeah right!" Shouted out Naruto "Whatever, let's fight." "I thought you'd never ask." "I didn't ask…" "Oh, well let's get started!!" "Alright"

Naruto charged at Daisuke "Ahhhhhh!!" "…" Daisuke jumped on Naruto's head and pushed off it like a rock and Naruto slammed face-first into the ground. Daisuke quickly turned around once he landed on the ground then kicked Naruto to the side while he was trying to get up. "Arrgghh" Naruto grunted "Heh while I'm still gonna win!!" Naruto shouted "Right…" Daisuke replied "I'll show you, Shadow Clone Jutsu!!" Shouted Naruto. Then four Naruto clones appeared in a poof of smoke. "Damn it" Daisuke said under his breath. "Hahaha alright here we come!!" Yelled all five Naruto as they charged at him. Daisuke took out a kunai and braced himself, Then everything seemed flashing to Daisuke as Naruto and co. got closer he started to lose his balance then… THUD!! "Daisuke!!!" was the last thing he heard, then everything went black

* * *

Meanwhile in ANBU HQ Monitoring room 1-6 B 12

"So Daisuke Nohara, eh?" Said a voice "Yeah.." Replied another voice. "What information do we have on him?" The other person pulled out a sheet of paper that read…

Daisuke Nohara

Ninja Registration No. 00126849

Sex: Male

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Black

Age: CANNOT BE REALESED

Info: CAN BE FOUND IN ANBU INFO DATA BASE, SERVER BETA, SECTION 3-X 24, FILE: SIGNA X 42

* * *

"Oh! What a perfect subject they found for this experiment" "Yep" 


End file.
